Arcade Orphans
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: After successfully escaping Miss Hattie, the girls settle down in Litwak's Arcade with their friends. Now that they're part of the arcade, Agnes is offered a position in Sugar Rush but there's a catch. In order to join Sugar Rush, Agnes must prove her worth as a racer. But can a four year old do it? Meanwhile, Margo and Edith search for their own games to join.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or Despicable Me or anything within their franchises.

Arcade Orphans

Chapter 1: A Lively New Start

^Miss Hattie's Home for Girls^

Miss Hattie had no idea how much time had passed since Margo and the giant that destroyed her desk had left. That crazy lady that had shown up with the giant and his buddies certainly did a heck of a job tying her to the chair she was sitting on. Then she glanced at her now completely demolished desk. Everything on it was in ruins. As she struggled to get herself free, the chair leaned one way and she fell over to the floor. 'Great, now how was she supposed to call for help?' A knock rapped on the front door just down the hall.

"Hello? Police! We received a call." A commanding voice called out.

Miss Hattie blanched. She certainly didn't call them. Somebody must have heard a commotion and called the police to help her. They were a little late in getting here. Margo had escaped a little while ago.

A loud slam reached her ears and soon there were a couple of policemen entering her office.

"Hello, Ma'am. Are you Miss Hattie?" One of the two officers asked.

She nodded. "Yes and I'd like to help you officers but I'm a little tied up at the moment." She responded, using her infamous fake kind voice. An officer went up to her and untied her binds. "Thank you. Now how can I help you?" The woman asked as she stood up.

The other officer looked at her seriously. "We got a call from a man telling us that you were abusing the children here."

The woman's breath was taken away. Nobody had called to get help for her. They had called to squeal on her; but the only people who knew about her treatment of the children were the children themselves. Margo had escaped and the other two were shipped off to other orphanages. Wait a minute… one of those little monsters ratted her out the moment they got away from her!

"We're going to need to look around." One of them said.

That brought Miss Hattie back to reality. "Oh, no, no that's not necessary. I would never hurt such little kids. I've always been kind to them." Well, kind wasn't the right word. It was more like merciful.

An officer nodded to her. "Just doing our job." Before she could get in another word, the two officers started to scope out the orphanage. When they were out of earshot, she groaned. If they found anything, she was in trouble.

^Sugar Rush^

It was six in the morning and the arcade opened at eight. For the arcade characters, that meant at least one more hour of shut-eye. Some chose not to use that extra hour.

She was sleeping calmly. Without even stirring her, the door to her room opened up silently. A pair of feet shuffled in and stopped next to her bed. The girl looked so peaceful when she was able to get a good night's sleep.

That was about to change.

Two arms raised themselves up, each arm holding a frying pan. Then…

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!

Margo woke up with a startle. Scrambling to get away from the noise, she fell off the bed.

"Ow!" The brunette girl yelped. Once she managed to grab her glasses off the bedside table and put them on, she got a good look at what woke her up. "Vanellope?" Her morning tiredness evident as she spoke.

Unlike Margo, Vanellope was wide awake and with a lot of energy. Sugar Rush's president was beaming. "Wakey, wakey, ice cream and cakey!" Vanellope banged the frying pans together another couple times. "Morning, Four Eyes. Time to get up." She greeted her guest.

So she had an idea of how to respond, Margo looked at the clock on the bedside. "Vanellope, it's six in the morning." She tried to explain to the girl.

"So what? The arcade opens in two hours and you need plenty of time to have breakfast, get dressed up, and head over to Stinkbrain's game." Vanellope reasoned.

"After last night, I'd rather check in with Ralph after closing time." Then the eldest sister climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Vanellope blew a raspberry. "Please, once you have breakfast from this place, you'll have enough energy to last you all day."

"Exactly why this game is called 'Sugar Rush'." Vanellope's guest quipped.

"Come on, Margo. You know you want to."

"Vanellope, I know I don't want to."

"Just one candy bar. Or maybe an ice cream cone." She offered.

Margo uncovered her head from her blanket. "My answer is 'no' Vanellope now let me sleep in. Please." With that answer, Margo covered back up and blocked Vanellope out.

That made Vanellope huff. "Fine then, sleep in. You don't know what you're missing." The president took her frying pans and left the room. Maybe she will have better luck with Edith and Agnes.

^Litwak's Arcade^

Two hours later, kids were eagerly waiting at the door. Some kids were boasting to each other about how they were going to beat each other at their favorite games. Other kids were arguing over who got first dibs on whichever game they were going to play. Kids were even gossiping about the police cars at Miss Hattie's orphanage.

Mister Stan Litwak arrived at the front doors and unlocked them. The moment the doors opened, the kids ran in and started getting on their chosen first games. Satisfied with the usual flow of the morning kids, Mr. Litwak smiled. Yet, he had no idea that there were three more kids in the arcade; where he couldn't see them right away.

"Yeah!" A girl over at Sugar Rush exclaimed. "In your face, Moppet!" She cheered at her friend who was also playing the game.

Moppet playfully glared at her friend. "Shut up, Madge!"

Madge looked around the arcade and saw that Hero's Duty was open. "Hey, Hero's Duty is free. Let's play that one next." The friend suggested to her friend.

The pink glasses-wearing girl nodded. "Sounds good to me. We can play some more Sugar Rush later. Right now let's see if we can beat Hero's Duty's two-player record."

"This early in the morning?"

"Why not?" The two friends got out of the player seats and went to play the war game. As they left a pair of boys climbed into the seats and inserted their quarters.

After they pressed start, the announcer's voice boomed. "Chews Your Character!" The roster revealed itself to contain Gloyd in the middle square while surrounding him was Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, Citrusella, Swizzle, Rancis, Taffyta, Torvald, and Sticky.

"Aw! Vanellope's not available today." One of the boys moaned then looked over to his friend. "She was going to help me take you down."

"Stinks to be you then because I'm going to win." The other boy boasted and selected Sticky.

The first boy shook his head. "It's fine. I can still win without her." He picked Swizzle. The characters were picked and it was time to choose the race track. "Let's do this one." They picked Lemonade Rain and started the race.

Because it was a course where rain poured down on the track, the course was slippery and hard to handle. There were hills that needed to be climbed over and tunnels to go through and puddles to splash. After three laps, thanks to Swizzle's tricky but lucky handling, he allowed his player to overtake the lead from Adorabeezle and win the race.

When Swizzle claimed the trophy, the boy let out a whoop of victory. "Yes! I told you I could win without Vanellope." He said to his friend.

His friend scoffed jokingly. "Whatever. You're just lucky that Taffyta used a Sweet Seeker on me." The boys inserted another quarter each. "Hey, do you think the game has more characters? The boys are seriously outnumbered and we see the same characters all the time but just on different occasions."

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Let's play another race." They put their attention back on the game and started setting up another one.

^Sugar Rush^

Later the arcade closed and everyone started setting up for the Random Roster Race. Edith and Agnes, joined by a fully awake Margo, watched as the event set itself up.

Edith gaped at the sight. "All I can say is 'wow'." She had never seen candy alive and doing something productive. All her life she thought that if candy was alive somewhere, all it would do was play. The three sisters were en route with Sour Bill to the Royal Raceway since that's where Ralph and the Fix-Its would be going too.

Even though she had been in Sugar Rush all day, Agnes was relieved to be back in the safety of her favorite arcade game where Miss Hattie stood no chance of finding her. All day she had given Margo and Edith a tour of Vanellope's castle, under supervision of Sour Bill, pointing out her favorite places and asking Sour Bill to take them to parts of the castle that Agnes hadn't been to during the trio's initial visit to the game world. When the closing of the arcade for the night came around, Agnes was just rearing to get outside.

"Oh my cherries! Agnes is back! And her sisters too!"

The trio looked away from race preparations to see Jubileena rushing toward them with some of the other racers.

"You guys came back." Gloyd said as he approached.

"I thought you weren't going to get to come back but you're here!" Candlehead commented.

"That was fast. Oooooh! You ran away didn't you?" Citrusella gasped.

Jubileena, Gloyd, and Candlehead all gave Agnes 'welcome back' hugs and told her how pleased they were that she could come back so soon. Margo and Edith were also welcomed back warmly (or welcomed in Edith's case since she never visited Sugar Rush before).

Jubileena gave Margo a hug and Margo happily accepted. "Thanks guys, we're happy to be back."

Candlehead looked at them thoughtfully. "So are you staying here this time or are you going back to the gamer world again?" She asked.

"We're totally staying this time. Sure we did sort of run away but we had no choice." Edith answered.

"Why?" Gloyd asked.

"We'll tell you later. Right now the race is getting set up and we don't want to interfere." Margo answered.

Jubileena jolted in realization. "That's right. We still have to get ready. Come on!" The cherry pie racer ran off to do what she needed to. Gloyd and Candlehead followed suit.

Then Citrusella let out a squeal. "Yay! I love racing." That left the three sisters confused but the blueberry pie racer didn't give them a chance to question her because she took off right after her comment.

Sour Bill brought them out of their daze and motioned to the path in front of them. "This way, girls." He said in his usual monotone. They shook off their daze and followed him to the Royal Raceway.

About half an hour later, the Random Roster Race was ready to take place. The karts were being lined up, candy fans were cheering, and final preparations were being checked off.

"So this is what Sugar Rush is like after closing time. This is awesome!"

Edith was riled up and ready to watch her first race from within the game. The middle sister was currently bouncing up and down and cheering as wildly as she could for her favorite racer. Ralph and the Fix-Its met up with the girls at the race track and they all joined Vanellope up in the president's booth.

Sour Bill motioned for the fanfare to be lowered so he could introduce Vanellope as always. Just as he picked up the microphone, he was met by the pleading gaze of Agnes.

"Can I do it? Please?" The youngest sister asked politely.

"No." Sour Bill replied.

Agnes pouted. "Aw…" Margo consoled her and assured her that she would get to do it some other time.

Then Sour Bill cleared his throat and the crowd hushed down. "Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope von Schweetz." Cheers erupted as Vanellope appeared and took the mic.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're all so sweet." That pun got a few laughs. "Another spectacular day of racing went by today and I'd like to give a special shout out to Swizzle." The mentioned racer flushed. "Swizzle did an awesome job at Lemonade Rain by making such an amazing comeback with his tricky handling keeping him down but he still managed to win first place." Swizzle's fans all roared in praise and Swizzle just replied with a nod and held up a peace sign which got him more applause. "Okay then, tomorrow is Wednesday so we need to create a roster. Gloyd, since you won last night's RRR, you get to sign up first." She addressed the racer with the pumpkin hat.

Sugar Rush's prankster leapt for joy. "Alright!" Weaving between the racers, Gloyd went up to the lollipop scanner and jumped on. An instantaneous response blipped and Gloyd's name blinked onto the jumbotron.

"Gloyd Orangeboar!"

With his name on the board, Gloyd got off the scanner and went down to his kart. Next in line was Crumbelina and Sugar Rush's fashion girl signed up.

"Crumbelina di Caramello!"

As Agnes watched the racers scan their code on the roster, she couldn't help but dream of herself doing that and hearing the jumbotron call out her name.

^Burger Time^

Tuesday night wasn't a particularly busy night for the restaurant game but it had a modest crowd on weekday nights just like in the real world. At a table sat Ralph, Vanellope, the Fix-Its, and the sisters. Once the roster was determined, Calhoun suggested that they head over to Burger Time so the girls could have some actual food after being stuck in Sugar Rush all day.

"Well, short term speaking," Margo spoke as everyone eat. "We have a place to stay but that doesn't cover long term goals. Where are we going to live and what are we going to do? Besides getting away from anyone that would want to separate us, what else are we supposed to do?" Throughout the day after she had fully woken up, it had come to her attention that they didn't completely fill in all the gaps of their plan to escape to the game world.

Vanellope swallowed a chunk of chicken nugget. "I told you. I don't mind if you three live in the castle. You don't have to be guests, you can be residents."

Margo nodded. "I know Vanellope but the castle is your place, not ours. If we're going to live somewhere, it should be our own place. For the last couple of years, we've been living in a place that's not ours and now we're in a place that belongs to one of our friends. We need our own space to claim." The eldest sister explained. Edith held up a finger to interject. "And we're not living in a fort in an alley." Her suggestion shot down before she could even pitch it, Edith frowned and slumped back.

"But why not?" Agnes asked.

"Would you want to live in a place where people fight each other and have no available light or bathroom?"

Agnes thought about it then shook her head and continued to eat a toddler-size cheeseburger.

Felix waved to get Margo's attention. "You know, there's still plenty of room left for buildings in East Niceland. We could build a house for the three of you. Niceland is a nice quiet place that would remind of the gamer world." He suggested.

Ralph brightened at the idea. "Hey yeah." The wrecker turned to Margo. "You guys could rig up some kind of blueprints for Felix and I to follow and we can have it up in a little bit of time. If we use all night to work on it, we can have it done in something like two weeks."

"You'd build a house that we draw? Sweet!" Edith exclaimed.

Margo smiled at the great idea. "It sounds fantastic guys. Hey Vanellope, do you think you can handle castle guests for another two weeks?" She asked the president.

Vanellope chortled at the question as if it was ridiculous. "Are you kidding? Three extra people in the castle for two weeks is nothing. Consider it handled." The president answered.

Since everything sounded like it would work out, Agnes let out a cheer. "Yay! We're going to have our own house!"

"And we could each try to join a game to make it even more fun." Edith added. "Felix and Ralph added the guys from the homeless game characters to their game right? All we have to do is join a game in a way so sneaky that people won't even think something's off."

"Agnes does have that kart we made for her a couple days ago." Vanellope thought. "She could join Sugar Rush as an unlocked character." She offered.

Calhoun snorted. "Good luck with that."

"No, no it will work. Trust me. Agnes is already cute and a good racer. She'll fit in easily."

"If you say so. Just be careful what you're doing. One wrong move and this whole thing could blow up in your face."

"Must you be so negative, General Grumpy?"

"It's called being realistic Pint Size."

"This is the virtual world. Realistic doesn't apply here." Vanellope looked at Agnes. "What do you say, Terror Toddler? You want to join the best game in the arcade or what?"

Agnes thought about it and remembered how she felt when she was watching the racers sign up. It was her dream to race in Sugar Rush and this could make that happen. "Okay. I'll be part of Sugar Rush." She decided. Vanellope nodded her head in approval and then took her tray to dump whatever was left.

Margo waited until Vanellope was gone to talk to Agnes. "Are you sure Agnes? Being part of a game is a big responsibility. Just look at Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope. Without them, their games wouldn't work out." The eldest sister just wanted her sister to know what she was potentially getting into.

For once, Agnes looked like she was determined to do something. "I can do it, Margo. I know I can. If Vanellope says I'm good enough to race then maybe I am. I won't let Sugar Rush down." That was her pledge. Sugar Rush never let her down when she played and now it was her turn to do something for it.

"She's got a game already?" Edith blinked then huffed and crossed her arms. "Man, I'm already behind on the plan and I thought of it." In her mind, Edith was quickly trying to form an idea to catch up.

_And the first chapter is up! Now because this is my big project and I have several little projects going on, this is not going to be updated very fast so please be patient with me. For those wondering, this takes place within Despicable Wreck, the original story in the series. You'll know where this fits when you've read it._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me or Wreck-It Ralph or anything within both franchises.

Chapter 2: Getting Comfortable

^Sugar Rush^

Vanellope sat alone in the media room and bored out of her mind. Calhoun was doing rounds tonight. Ralph and Felix were with the sisters in Niceland to discuss plans for their house. After last night, Vanellope had the task of figuring out how to integrate Agnes into the game. She had to tell the others and see what they thought of the idea. The only problem was how she was going to tell them. Candlehead and Jubileena would be excited no doubt but she couldn't really say the same for the rest of the racers. Gloyd and the others didn't know Agnes as well as they three did. While she mulled over this she flipped through the channels.

"Boring," she flipped the next channel. "Saw that." Another channel. "I like that show but not interested right now." She flipped the channel again. This next channel that appeared caught Vanellope's eye. "What the?" Vanellope stammered.

It was a news channel. The arcade's local gamer world news channel. On the screen was an anchorwoman.

"Coming up: a family welcomes a set of quadruplets, sabotaged box office flop, and local girl orphanage caretaker arrested." The anchorwoman said and then it went to commercial. The screen shut off and Vanellope was immediately out of the door.

"Got to get to Niceland. Got to get to Niceland." Vanellope chanted over and over as she rushed to the throne room. She barged in, got into the Candy Kart, and sped off down the castle halls.

^Fix-It Felix Jr^

Niceland was pretty empty tonight. The only people there were Ralph, Felix, and the girls. The silence was very beneficial for their meeting while they sat at a picnic table next to the empty lot where the girls' house would go.

"So it's settled. We'll have all the bedrooms on the second floor?" Margo assessed.

Agreement came from all around the table. "Yep," Felix finalized. "I have to say. This is going to be a cozy little place. And the design is simple just like the other apartment buildings here. It will fit in very well. I can tell that much already." He complimented.

Ralph agreed with Felix's assessment. "Yeah, this will be easy. And as a bonus if any of us need each other we'll all be right next door." There were plenty of available spots around East Niceland but the girls insisted on being close to their friends so they didn't have to make a very long trip.

"As long as my room turns out cool, I don't have any arguments." Edith said. "Do you think Calhoun has any Hero's Duty stuff to spare? I'd love to have some of that stuff in my room." She added as an afterthought.

Felix wasn't so sure of the idea. "I don't know Edith. Perhaps you should run that request by Tammy and see what she thinks." Then he looked at the blueprints that he drew up. Most parts of the house were discussed but there was still one part that needed discussing. "Now what should we do about the kitchen? There's a bit of space left to work with." He noted.

Before Margo or Edith could make any suggestions, they were cut off by the sound of an approaching engine. They all turned to see Vanellope haphazardly driving the Candy Kart into the area. The kart halted and Vanellope shut it off. "Guys, turn on channel fifteen, quick!"

"Why?" Agnes inquired.

Vanellope ran towards Ralph's house and dashed inside. "Come on! Stop standing around like candy canes and take a look at this!" The president barked from inside.

No longer questioning her, they went inside Ralph's house and saw Vanellope raising the volume on the television. The anchors appeared finished the story on sabotage of a recent box office flop. "Next: local orphanage caretaker gets arrested." The male anchor announced.

Ralph looked curious. "What?" Vanellope quickly shushed him and gestured for everyone to sit down. Ralph plunked down on his usual chair while Margo took another one, Edith laid down on her stomach with her arms supporting her head up, Vanellope and Agnes sat on the floor next to Edith, and Felix stayed standing.

"Last night, police investigated a late night call about the local girl orphanage. The call they received claimed that the girls there were being abused by the caretaker, Miss Hattie. Police arrived on the scene shortly after the call and found the caretaker tied up in a chair and lying on the ground." The male anchor said. Edith and Vanellope never took their eyes off the screen but fist bumped when they heard that she was found tied up.

"After the woman was untied, the police looked around the building for signs of abuse to the children but they came up with nothing so they moved forward with another tactic. They woke up the girls in the orphanage and asked them how Miss Hattie treated them. At first a few of them claimed that she did nothing wrong and that they were fine. Then they spoke with another girl and she seemed so frightened by the police that she broke down and told them everything about Miss Hattie that she knew." The male anchor's partner stated.

Then the male anchor spoke again. "After that, everything crumbled down. When the rest of the girls found out that the truth had been revealed, they broke down as well even the girls that said everything was fine. They told the police that if they told anyone about Miss Hattie's cruel treatment then she would treat them even worse than before."

A filmed clip of an interview with one of the girls started to play on-screen. "That's Penny!" Agnes pointed out upon seeing the familiar face.

In the clip, Penny shifted in front of the camera uncomfortably and purposely not looking the interviewer in the eye. "She always had us cleaning things, she yelled at us for even getting one little spot of dirt on something when we came inside, and had us sit in a box in her office when we didn't follow her rules. She'd get mad and punish my friends when they didn't sell as many cookies as she wanted to be sold. It's not their fault that people didn't want cookies when they didn't sell enough." The young girl answered.

The screen shifted back to the anchors. "The box that the children were forced to sit in was found and that only added to the evidence against the alleged caretaker. Just a couple hours ago, Miss Hattie was arrested and is now in the city jail, awaiting trial." A picture then appeared on the screen of Miss Hattie being put in the back of a squad car.

Margo, Edith, and Agnes all smiled at each other and chorused "Yes!"

"In related news, a head count was done of the children in the orphanage and it appears three of the children from there are missing. Three sisters to be exact." The female anchor spoke. This caught their attention. A picture of Margo, Edith, and Agnes appeared on the screen and it was a picture of them back when they first were put under care of social services. "Miss Hattie claims that two of the girls were with new caretakers at new orphanages while the one that was still with her orphanage ran off with a large man that destroyed her desk and had arrived earlier that night with a group of people demanding the three girls. More on this story as it develops." A break then came on and commercials aired. Then the television turned off.

Felix held the large remote and took his finger off the large power button. "Well, the girls at your orphanage seem to have Miss Hattie out of their hair." He said to the others in the room.

"Tell me someone recorded that because Major Madness is probably going to want to see that sometime." Vanellope noted as she got up on her feet.

The three sisters and Ralph stood up. "That still doesn't change anything. We're still staying here so we don't get split up again. I say good riddance to Miss Hattie and social services." Edith proclaimed as she folded her arms across her chest.

Ralph nodded in agreement. "Yeah, everything has happened and we shouldn't worry about it."

They all walked out of the house and started towards the picnic table where they were discussing living arrangements. "So, what did I miss? What's going on with your new crash pad?" Vanellope asked as they sat down. Handing Vanellope the blueprints, the group started to explain to her where everything was going and their personal opinions.

^Mr. Litwak's house^

After he finished watching the news, he went up to bed and laid down in it. Before he went to sleep, he did some thinking. Those girls in the picture on the news were definitely familiar. He recognized the one with the brown hair and the one with the blonde hair and the pink hat; he couldn't recognize the baby but he had to guess it was the little girl with the black hair that was with the other two he found in the closet the other day. They had told him that they knew the arcade's secret and Felix appeared to have known them when he notified him about them being in the closet. He didn't know about the two girls that were supposed to be with new caretakers but he had an inkling about whichever one ran from the orphanage with the large man that wrecked the desk. Felix appeared to know the girls so they were bound to know Ralph in turn. If a large man had wrecked Miss Hattie's desk then it had to have been Ralph's work. He must have known how the girls were treated at that orphanage and left the game world to help them. That being the case then it was safe to assume whichever sister he rescued was with him in the arcade at this moment. This whole thing he would have to look into tomorrow. Reaching over to his bedside, he clicked off the lamp and went to sleep.

^Game Central Station^

In the morning rush hour, game characters passed through Game Central with purpose. They didn't have time to waste, they had to return to their games from their previous evenings and get ready for another day of gaming. Margo and Edith walked out of the Sugar Rush tunnel and into the bright station.

"That was some news cast last night huh?" Margo said to Edith.

Her sister nodded. "Yeah, that was a mind blower."

Agreeing with her, Margo continued. "I know. Miss Hattie got arrested, people know we're missing, and the other orphans are going to get a new caretaker."

"Honestly, I don't care that people know we're missing. Technically, Agnes and I are under responsibility of those new caretakers Miss Hattie tried to ship us off with so they'll have to deal with that and nobody will ever find us here so what's the point of being concerned about it?"

"You're right about that part. But I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of it on the news tonight."

Edith chuckled. "The only thing I imagine we'll see on the news is Agnes and I's new caretakers trying to explain what happened to us the other night. I doubt that anyone will believe that Felix and Calhoun caught me on a floating board and that a kid like Vanellope took away Agnes from her caretaker. Vanellope said that she used her glitch to help her and they vanished just like that. They'll be put in the nutty house if they stay with the actual story."

Margo shook her head up and down. "I guess you're right about that too, except for the part of being put in a nut house. That might be exaggerating it a little."

"Maybe I'm right or maybe I'm not." Shrugged Edith.

The two sisters stopped at the entrance of Fix-It Felix Jr. "I'm going to watch Ralph and Felix today. Do you want to come watch? You do like destruction." Margo asked.

"No thanks. I'm heading to Street Fighter to do some planning in my fort. Agnes is already closer than either of us to getting into a game so I'm going to figure something out for me to do. See you later!" Turning around, Edith dashed off to enter Street Fighter a couple tunnels away.

Waving after her, Margo turned to the entrance and went into Fix-It Felix Jr.

^Street Fighter^

A couple hours later, the arcade was open and active. Preferably, Edith would've wanted silence to think about her problem. She intended to come to Street Fighter so Agnes would leave her alone to figure things out but the sounds of fighting was almost as distracting as Agnes. The keyword being 'almost'. Having found a discarded clipboard, some paper, and something to write with, Edith sat in her makeshift fort, scribbling down notes. First off, she jotted down the names of all possible games to join. The possibilities that wouldn't work were clearly Frogger, Pokémon Battle Park, Pac-Man, and Sonic Heroes. All four games had little to no humans so she would stand out too much in any one of those settings and so she immediately crossed those names out. Sugar Rush was fun and everything but she didn't know how well it would go if she was working with her sister in the game. That made her mark down Sugar Rush as a maybe. The same went for Fix-It Felix Jr. as well. Fix-It Felix Jr. already had its hands full which made her unsure that she would fit in there. Then there was Hero's Duty. The blonde had no idea if Calhoun, or Margo for that matter, would approve of her being involved in that kind of game at her age. She would have to ask about it later. Her process of elimination now left six games for possible addition. Perhaps she should try Tapper's first. It is a really simple game, all she would have to do is get up on a bar stool and order root beer from Tapper.

Edith smiled at the idea of being in a restaurant all day. "Okay Tapper, let's see if you'll give me a chance." Putting down her clipboard, she left her fort to go get something to eat from a vending machine.

^Litwak's Arcade^

Closing time came and Litwak locked up the doors. He mentioned to the characters that he was making a visit tonight so he needed someone to tell Surge to activate the portal. Then he set to work at cleaning up the arcade while the portal was prepared. In half an hour he had littered wrappers tossed away in the garbage, snacks put away, and everything else needed to make his arcade look spotless for the next morning. Once his chore was done, he opened the closet door to the fuse box and saw the swirling portal. Stepping forward, he was flashed into the virtual world where he became made of code instead of genetics.

^Fix-It Felix Jr.^

Once again, Niceland was quiet tonight. The Nicelanders had gone off to New Super Mario Bros. Wii for a dinner with Princess Peach and the Mario brothers, Calhoun did her rounds, they were told Edith was off looking for a job, and Vanellope wanted to have a meeting with the racers alone without Agnes there so Margo took Agnes to Sonic Heroes to join Amy, Cream, and Cheese for a tea party that Amy mentioned when Margo met up with her after closing time. It was just Ralph and Felix working on the house for the first time. With the blueprints finished, they began to work on the foundation of the apartment. The noise of them building was the first noise Litwak heard when he entered the game on the little train. He climbed out of the train and departed from the station. Following the noise, he found Ralph and Felix in East Niceland starting up a new house.

Greeting them, he waved. "Hello, Ralph. Hello, Felix." He said as he approached.

Hearing the voice of their employer, the two looked up.

"Hello there Mr. Litwak, what brings you to our game tonight?" Felix asked as he tipped his hat respectively towards his employer.

"I saw the news." Stan Litwak stated. This one sentence left the two game characters speechless.

"Oh. You're here to talk about that." Ralph summed up once he could talk again.

Mister Litwak looked Ralph straight in the eye. "On the news, it was said one of the girls from the orphanage escaped with a large man and that same man obliterated that naughty caretaker's desk. It wasn't hard to figure out who was responsible."

The same person responsible for the destruction of Miss Hattie's desk shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, it's true, it was me." He admitted.

"What I want to know is why you took her from the orphanage and where she is."

"I had to do it Mister Litwak. Those girls needed help. They're sisters and they couldn't be separated by those guys from the law." Ralph responded.

"Those? You mean to tell me this involves all three of them?"

Ralph nodded. "Well, yeah. They stick together."

Litwak sighed. "Ralph, whatever you did. It wasn't good. Those girls were under watch of the government. Do you realize how big of a mess this is?"

"Now Mr. Litwak," Felix interjected. "There's more to this than you know. You don't know the whole story. Before you go jumping to conclusions, it's only fair if you listen to everything that happened."

"I'm listening."

"See the thing is those girls: Margo, Edith, and Agnes. After they left here when you let them out, they got into a lot of trouble with that poor excuse for a child caretaker and she ordered for them to be separated just for going missing all week." This made Litwak's eyebrows rise in question. "They're very protective of each other and they refused to let her separate them. Edith fled the orphanage in the rain on Sunday night to tell us the problem and we came up with a rescue plan. On Monday, we rescued them late after closing time and brought them back here so they could be together safe and sound. They're happy here and they want to live here. They want to be part of the arcade, Mister Litwak." Felix finished.

Mister Litwak shook his head. "I'm sorry boys but they don't belong here. They're kids. They have a life to live out there." He gestured to the world beyond the screen. "We can't have them here."

"But Mr. Litwak, if we send them out there now then they'll be in a bigger mess than they were before. They'll be separated for sure if we send them back." Ralph countered.

"I'm sorry but they just can't live here, Ralph. This is not something that should involve us. I understand that you wanted to save them from that horrible woman but she's arrested now. It's safe for them to go back." Mr. Litwak pointed out.

Ralph scoffed. "Oh really, but for how long? Mr. Litwak, those girls told us that here, they've felt happier than they've been in a long time. Do you really want to crush little girls' dreams and tell them that they can't be here where they feel safe? Here, they can be themselves, be kids, and not have to worry about being separated by the law."

"Ralph, I understand the sentiment but-"

"They almost lost everything three years ago, Mister Litwak. Three years ago, they lost their parents, they lost their home, and they probably lost most of their stuff too. Each other is all they pretty much have left now. If they go out there, there will always be the lingering knowledge that there's the chance they'll lose each other too. You don't know them like we do. You don't know how much they care about each other and how much they don't want to lose each other either. They were happy, then they were sad, they finally got happy again, and now they'll be sad again if you make them leave. Do you really want them to have more pain?" Ralph ranted to his employer. Right now, he couldn't care less if Litwak got angry with him.

That speech froze Stan's voice. Ralph brought up a lot of valid points. The news said they were in an orphanage, they did lose their parents and that's emotional turmoil for anyone that has experienced it. He only knew the girls as patrons of his arcade and didn't know them like friends Ralph and Felix claim to know better. If they did go back then this whole mess would get even bigger.

Felix cleared his throat. "Mister Litwak, please, let them stay. Ralph's not the only one who went to help them. Tammy, Vanellope, and I went out there to help them too. We care about them just like they care about each other. We'll take full responsibility for all that occurred Monday night and we never ask anything of you but we're asking you now that you leave them be. Agnes is ecstatic to be in her favorite game, Calhoun found someone to relate to in Edith, and Margo can let her sisters roam freely without worry of them being taken from her. They will have a life to live and that life will be here where they feel safe. Please, let them live here in the arcade with us."

Stan found himself dumbfounded by this whole thing. There was more to this than he thought. This wasn't some silly rescue mission for a short amount of time, this was forever. Their rescue was to ensure the happiness of someone who suffered a lot and needed a place they could trust. Out in the real world, there wasn't a place they could truly trust but here in the game world, there was a certainty to it. Overall, the girls seemed to be better off here than they would out there after everything that's transpired.

Finally, the arcade owner nodded in consent. "Alright, they can stay. I'm not forcing them to leave." Ralph and Felix beamed. "But you're all responsible for the mess out there and you're going to have to live with that knowledge. Tell the girls I would like to get to know them sometime. I hope they find the arcade to their liking."

"We'll be sure to tell them that. Thanks Mister Litwak." Ralph said to him.

"Have a good night then. Keep on building this for whoever it is for." The arcade owner gestured to the foundation. "It's for those girls, isn't it?"

"Indeed. It will look great the next time you see it. It'll be all done and everything in two weeks of after-hours work." Felix confirmed.

This pleased Stan. "Alright then. Good night boys." He turned around and waved to them while he walked to the train.

"Good night Mister Litwak!" Ralph and Felix called out simultaneously. Then they focused back on their task and continued to get the foundation complete.

At the station, Mister Litwak climbed into a train car and let it roll into Game Central. Three girls from the real world escaped to the game world to live there. Who would have thought that would happen in his lifetime?

^Sugar Rush^

Finally all of the racers were gathered for Vanellope's meeting. As they seated themselves before her, Vanellope hoped in her mind that this would go smoothly and positively.

Once everyone was seated, Vanellope began the meeting. "Okay, thank you guys for coming to this meeting. It's a really important one that we need to talk about."

"If this is about love affairs, I told you all several times that I am not in love with Rancis." Taffyta spoke up immediately, glaring at the others while her cheeks tinted pink. Several looked at Taffyta while others turned their gazes to something else in the room.

"Right" "So totally not in love" "I'm not afraid to say that I love Swizzle." "Say what?"

"Shut up!" Everyone's heads faced Vanellope attentively after she let out that scream. "It's not about love affairs and it's not even close to Taffyta's denial of liking Rancis." Vanellope clarified.

"Hey!" The strawberry hatted racer snapped indignantly while her cheeks tinted pinker.

"This meeting is about- yes, Citrusella?" Vanellope stopped when she saw Citrusella's hand in the air. The blueberry pie racer fidgeted in her seat, one hand griping the seat and her legs crossed.

"Can I use the restroom first?" She asked hurriedly.

Vanellope sighed. "You don't even need to ask. Just go." She pointed to the nearest bathroom.

Permission granted, Citrusella rocketed out of her seat and out the room's door. "Got to pee! Got to pee!"

"Hurry back!" Candlehead called after her.

"Yep! Yep!" Citrusella shouted in response.

Meanwhile, Jubileena leaned near Gloyd and Crumbelina. "She watches her show way too many times." The two racers nodded in agreement.

Not five minutes later, Citrusella returned to her seat. "Okay, now we can start."

Nodding in agreement, Vanellope began again. "Alright, what I'm about to tell you guys might possibly change Sugar Rush forever. It involves our friend, Agnes."

_Note: Heavy chapter right? Well, know now that the girls are safe and sound. Also, I'd like to point out that Citrusella's personality is based off of Cat from Victorious. She just seems like she would be the Cat of the Sugar Rush kids so I gave her that personality by making her such a fan of Cat that she acts like her. Read and Review!_


End file.
